Noire
"Sit still, please. I'm trying to save your life." -Noire Noire(Not to be confused with Black N. Noire) is a self-taught doctor born in Greece. Calm and serene, she is the level-headed mortal voice of reason that guides her party from the Aether, where she currently(and likely forever) resides. She has no interest in violence nor preservation, but instead is in favor of keeping balance. A Doctor of mythical proportions, it is said that there is no ailment that she does not have knowledge of curing. __TOC__ Appearance Noire has a slight muscular build. The amazon stands at a startling even six feet. Though she doesn't possess superhuman strength, her build usually intimidates others. She has dark purple hair, almost black, which gave the woman her name. Her eyes are steel grey, and she has an infinity tattoo wrapped around her upper arm. It is said that she obtained this tattoo the moment Socrates was sentenced to death, which would mean that she was tattooed at late infancy. Personality Noire is a very serene woman. Doves and condors alike perch nearby when she sits. Though very calm, she is also very firm, and though it is said that she never once showed violent tendencies, her ability with the spear says otherwise. She shows slight ferocity when scolding Nahkriin or Higana for having killed people, but since Higana and White's death, she has let up. Biography Noire, at birth, was raised to be an apothecary, as her father originally wanted her to grow what is now marijuana to be sold for profit. After he was incarcerated, she began to live on her own and fend for herself for several years. When her father was released from prison, she was so well-off that she took him in and cared for him accordingly, even after he admitted to using her for profit. Due to her nature, she neverminded his long-standing crimes and continued to care for her. Later in life, when she was around thirty- four years old, she was on a pilgrimage to the summit of Mount Olympus. Upon reaching the summit, her party was attacked by Zeus himself. Fearing the worst and a few of her comrades already dead, she was about to accept death until a figure in black appeared in a flock of crows. Doing battle with Zeus and giving the survivors just enough time to escape, she resolved to thanking him someday for his aid. That time came nearly six months later when she found the male sleeping in Town Square. The lazy vagrant identified himself as no one of importance, and upon recognizing her he took an immediate liking to her. She took him in as well and cared for him intensely, having once commented that she had never raised a child before. The two would form a symbiotic relationship: She would care for him and heal his wounds, and he would protect the woman he had come to acknowledge as "Mother". As time went on, the two became very close. On a day unlike any other, Noire was mandated by the Greek Government to create medicinal rations for the army, as they were going to war with Rome for the umpteenth time. Refusing to assist in wartime, she was then arrested and hunted down by Greece's finest. Upon being captured, she was sentenced to death. Her hero came immediately to her rescue, but after a long conversation, she drove his blade through her own chest. Fearing the worst, he sent her to the Aether, where her soul would remain in stasis for all eternity and eventually wither away. However, Noire was so calm and accepting of her situation that she was in no way affected by the Aether's draining properties and instead thrived in it, continuing her practices. On that day, she was proposed to by the Aetherborn she had been with for years. She kindly refused, saying that she felt it inappropriate for someone to marry their "Mother". From that moment onward, he took her name as his own surname, and ventured out into the world once more, frequently travelling to her gravesite. At times, she would even be visited by him. She has been resting comfortably in the Aether since her death, but was called into action after the Great Aether War in mending Tai's injuries and tending to Nahkriin's wounded heart. In the "Doctor's Purpose" arc, she left the Aether for twenty-four hours to survey the world and its state. Finding its medicine technologically advanced yet still so inconclusive, she retired back to the Aether, sadly dubbing the title "The World's Greatest Doctor." In the "No Relation" arc, Noire is visited by Nahkiira. After conversing with her in the Aether, Noire obtains information that would lead her dearest friend to closure, but opts to have her memory wipes, finally resolving that the two's bond should be mended themselves and not by an outside source.